Crazy Christmas Coconuts
by sorciere de roux
Summary: Yako gets dragged to a Christmas party by Neuro. she gets drunk and jealous. she goes a tad bit ooc. Add in a Ghost Hunt crossover. Mai drags Naru to a Christmas party hosted by a client. NeuroXYako, NaruXMai For Citca-Kun's contest.


Crazy Christmas Coconuts

**Disclaimer**- yeah if I owned MTNN or Ghost Hunt I'd be rich and I could draw. If i owned Ghost hunt then I would be rich too. But alas I don't. Ain't that a pity.

**A/N:** okay y'all this is a crossover with Ghost Hunt. It may be beneficial to you all if you know what both series are. That and I got a lot of crack pairings. It's fun as hell. Thank Citca-kun and this is for Citca-kun's mistletoe contest. *Squeal* this is so fun. Yeah the reason I'm submitting this instead of _Bun in the Oven_ is 'cause I had more of this typed up and this thing has a close deadline. Instead of the one I put on myself. Wooot deadlines! They're such fun. lol.

**Need to Know: **For the people who want to read this and don't know what ghost hunt is.

Mai Taniyama-16, orphan, has ESP, Naru's assistant

Naru- Mai's boss, genius, 19

Masako-spirit Medium, Likes Naru, penchant for kimonos,

John Brown- Catholic priest, Australian, blonde

Lin- silent type, Naru's assistant, 20-ish

* * *

The door swung open with a bang, a rather irritated young lady stalking off to a waiting car, followed by a rather indifferent individual. The indifferent individual calmly got in the driver's seat, ignoring the soft protests of the lady. The aforementioned lady got in the passenger seat, making sure the long slit of the skirt was out of Neuro's view. Then buckled the seat belt sturdily.

A dark blue car weaved in and out of lanes. Narrowly dodging cars and getting a lot of honks from effected drivers. The car arrive at a mansion and slowed. The driver a blond hair and black banged man turned to the young lady gripping the door and the seat, panting.

"well that was entertaining. All those people were giving us loud fanfare as i past them."

"They were honking because you were being an asshole."

Neuro extended his claws and was gripping Yako's head. she whimpered in pain as they dug deeper.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Neuro sickeningly sweet smile was plastered on his face.

A man in suit came up to the car. Presumably to park it. Neuro got out and handed him the keys. Waiting briefly for Yako to get to his side, he walked into the mansion.

* * *

"Naru! Come on we'll be late! You promised!"

"No. I'm not going out like this"

Naru was in his usual black attire. A long sleeved black shirt and black dress pants.

"Oh, come on! You look great. OK? Let's go."

She dragged him out of the door by the wrist, with Naru grumbling all the way. They got into the black car that Lin drove around to the front. Naru was in the front, and Mai was in the back applying the last of her makeup.

Masako was already at the door when they arrived. She caught Naru's arm and he shrugged it off. Now wasn't the time to deal with trickery and he told her so in a soft voice. One that Masako could have sworn had steel in it. Her eyes darted to the brown eyed and brown haired girl. She was wearing a halter top type of dress. It was wispy at the bottom and a lovely sky blue color. She had a darker blue collar.

They walked in the mansion. The hallways where decorated that could possibly be considered Christmassy. There were several clumps of mistletoe. That could be fun. Masako started to plot ways she could get Naru under the mistletoe. Wreathes were at regular intervals along the long hallway. She assumed that in every hallway it was basically the same thing.

The door opened behind them and she saw a couple. A cute blonde with a man in a business suit. Or at least she thought it was a couple, that is until she saw the guy's head. It was a giant purple parrot and it was at least three times the size of a normal human's head. The teeth in the mouth were huge. And pointy. Very pointy.

" _Oh shit. What the hell is that thing" _Masako whispered.

"Hmmm? What's wrong" Mai said looking now at her.

"That- that _thing._ Demon, or whatever. I don't know."

Masako then turns and hooks her arm through Naru's. She looks up at him, smiling.

"Naru. Something came up and I need to leave. Could you escort me to my car?" Masako says.

"Masako." She glances at the door seeing her red car getting drove up.

"Oh. Never mind. It's getting drove up now."

With that Masako walked out of the house. Pausing next the blonde, just whispering to her "He's a demon, beware." Then moved on.

* * *

Yako shifted in place the girl in the kimono saw Neuro for what he is. That alone freaked her out. Neuro chuckled at what the kimono girl said. She glanced up to see if he was wearing the demon face. Nope. The "innocent" human face was still plastered on. How the hell did that young lady see that he was a giant parrot? This was getting weird.

The group of psychics, a demon and a regular human, walked into the large living room. There was a table that stretched from one side of the room to the other. It had practically every food that could be considered Christmassy and a few that weren't.

* * *

Yako was dragged by Neuro to this place. This was the first Christmas party she went to in several years. She could kill the client. The client invited them and Neuro_ sensed a puzzle_, so he accepted. Yeah, great. Sometimes she wonders if he really smells a puzzle or if it's just another form of punishment that she didn't deserve. She hated heels and he heard her complain enough that he knew at least that much. Happy, happy, joy, joy. Yako walked through the door frame and hurried not to get caught in it with someone. There was a cluster of mistletoe hanging on the very top of the frame. Neuro stopped under it.

"What is this for?" Neuro pointed to the mistletoe clump.

"If two people are caught under it, they have to kiss. It's tradition."

"Foolish human traditions"

* * *

The night grew long and it was around ten, maybe eleven. John Brown was against the wall, leaning. Next to him was a tall man in a blackish-blue suit. The hair was as blonde as his but he had black bangs. It was hard to tell which was his natural hair color, so he assumed it was the blonde, it made more sense to him. There was little triangles at the end of locks of the hair.

"Where are you from? Obviously not from here."

"Ah, yes. I'm not."

"So from where?"

"Let's just say it's far from here and you won't want to go there."

He walked away, going to talk to the host.

* * *

"You're not from around here are you?"

A little girl said to me. She was about Yako's age. She was about Yako's height too. Though it was hard for Neuro to tell because they were both so much shorter than him. Did she mistake him for a foreigner, like that other human? The blonde one with a Kansai accent, and a huge cross? He smelled like priest and it was hurting his sensitive nose. Or maybe she was like the one in the kimono that saw him and ran. He saw the color in the kimono girl's face drain as soon as she saw him. The kimono girl was said to be a great median. Could she have seen his demon form? Humans are weird.

"You don't seem to be a foreigner, but something says you aren't from anyplace near here. Ahhhh, I mean that you seem to be not from this world. Ahhh, I mean, well I'm not trying to pick you up. Not that you're bad looking it's just-"

Ah, the joy of trying and failing miserly, to salvage her honor and dignity. This girl was amusing. The girl somewhat reminded Neuro of Yako. She blushed a deep crimson. This was beginning to get interesting.

* * *

Yako saw that Neuro was talking to a brunette. The one that they saw when they just got there. She was blushing and stammering fiercely. Yako grabbed a wine glass from the tray of a passing waiter. Sure the drink seemed a bit bitter, but she didn't care. The brunette took gasps of breath as she tried to continue whatever she was saying. Neuro smiled a soft smile, like he was slightly amused. Fury rose steadily in her chest. She never got a smile like that. That girl was being a total slut. Practically throwing herself at him. Then putting on the innocent act.

She saw a young man watching them also. He was the one the brunette came in with. The one that she blushed at whenever he made small caring gestures. A small touch on the back to get her moving or brushing her hair out of her eyes. Even somethings whispering to her and then chuckling at whatever he said or her reaction. This could be fun. A revenge plot started forming.

* * *

Naru watched as Mai flirted with the tall man, or what she thought was flirting. He was blonde with what he thought was dyed black bangs. He wore a business suit. His smile seemed like a demon's. Envy slowly rose in him, though he kept it in check. She wouldn't get the best of him. He won't become reduce to jealously. He turned and scanned the room.

He saw the blond girl from earlier beckon him over towards the archway. He walked towards her. There was a fire in her eyes. It roared and flickered, both at once.

He was beneath the arch. She glanced up and grinned. He did not like the glint that shined in her brown eyes. Brown eyes that was so similar to Mai's. She gripped his shirt and yanked down. Their lips crushed down on each other. Her arms wound around his neck and deepened the kiss. The taste of liquor was on her lips and in her mouth.

* * *

Mai felt something. She wasn't quite sure what it was. She glanced around to see what it possibly could be. Her attention got caught at the archway. Naru was there with another girl. The one that came in with the gentleman she was talking to. Her blonde hair had two clips on either side that looked like mouths. She had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Mai looked over at Neuro, he glanced at her.

"Your boss is with my boss. My boss is with you boss. "

"Nonsense. She's not that smart. He must have dragged her into that. Or it's your silly human tradition. See, look. It the plant called mistletoe."

He walked up to them. By then they were in deep kisses. Practically making out. Neuro grabbed Yako. Their embrace broke.

"What do you think you're doing to _**my**_ slave?" he hissed towards Naru.

"You mean what she did to me. She dragged me into a kiss."

"Doesn't mean you have to continue it."

Yako who was leaning against Neuro collapsed. All crouched to see what was the matter and it turned out she was asleep because of too much alcohol. When they stood up, the clock stroke one. Naru glared at Neuro but did nothing. Mai tugged at Naru's sleeve.

"Naru. OI! Naru! We need to go. It's late."

They headed out. Out the door and into the car. They drove back in silence.

* * *

Neuro picked up Yako and carried her out the building into the car. He set her in shotgun and buckled her up. He drove carefully until they were back at the office. She was still asleep when he took her up the stairs and inside the office. She slept through him setting her on the couch. Then through him putting a blanket on her sleeping form. All the way through him whispering to her.

"You are mine. Only _Mine._ I will give you to no one. Absolutely **no one**."

She slept through him kissing her lightly on the forehead. And slipping out to get some early newspapers.

When she woke up he was at the desk looking through the newspaper.

"What happened? I passed out, didn't I?

"You cause a bit of trouble for me, dishrag."

He then continued to throw paperclips, paperweights, and other assorted office supplies for the rest of the day.

_*singing* I got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dud da le du. All siting there in a row. Big ones. small ones. some as big as your head. _

**

* * *

A/N**:woot finally done. now to work on other stories have been bugging me! See you all on about the twenty-third. Love ya!

ya see that little button on the botte. yeah the on that says "review this story/chapter" do you like it ? i know i do. press it for me and give me a comment.

Then i'll love you forever. truly. I don't lie. often, that is.


End file.
